


I Can't Stop Thinking About Your Hands On Me

by sheetinbuckingham



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheetinbuckingham/pseuds/sheetinbuckingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan sexts and Michael seethes</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Stop Thinking About Your Hands On Me

The one thing that sucked about the new office was that Michael could not get away with looking over at Ryan like he used to be able to at 636. During let’s plays or just while editing he was always able to look to the right and see his boyfriend sitting there and once in a while Ryan would be looking at him too and they both would smile at one another. Once in a while someone would catch them and make a big deal about how they couldn’t go ten minutes without fucking and Michael would blush and Ryan would be ready with a snarky comeback.

Michael snapped out of his flashback by vibration coming from his phone. He reached over and grabbed it seeing he had a text from Ryan. He gave his phone a weird look because since when did Ryan text him at work when they were four feet away, if he needed to talk to him he could just, you know, talk to him. Michael unlocked his phone and he felt his face heat up as soon as he finished the reading the text, it was just once sentence,

_\- I can't stop thinking about your hands on me._

Michael had no idea how to reply so he just sent him back,

\- ?

Michael looked over his shoulder and saw Ryan smirking down at his phone as he typed. He put his phone back on his desk anxiously waiting for his reply. When it went off again Michael had to stop himself from grabbing it as quickly as he could and have everyone see him blushing down at his phone because knowing his co-workers if they don’t figure it out right away they come up with something worse and taunt him with it for weeks to come. The message read,

_\- You’re just too cute when you’re panting and your hands are roaming all over me when I fuck you. I always wondered. Why do you do that Mikey?_

A very visible shiver went down Michael’s spine when he read Ryan’s last text. He hated it when Ryan called him that because he knew it made Michael putty in his hands and this is not happening right now so the tent he is pitching in his pants can just pack itself up, get in car, and go home because fuck this.

\- Ryan, we are not doing this at work

_\- Nah._

\- Nah? This isn't a fucking debate

- _But you look so cute when you get all hot and bothered. You walk around all day waiting for me to do not do something and get all squirmy in your chair. Do you know where else you look cute?_

\- Ryan I swear to god

_\- When you ride me and your hands grip my shoulder almost tight enough to bruise. You love having my cock up your ass don’t you?_

Michael was really starting to hate his boyfriend and his abilities to hit all his buttons and give him a hard on with just a few texts.

-Seriously, fuck you. You know what, don’t fuck you, fuck me like right now you bastard.

He heard Ryan snort from across the room and mentally high-fived himself in the mist of his self-loathing and regret.

_\- How about as soon as we get home I pin you to the wall, then we’ll see who has something smart to say, Mikey._

Michael bit back a whine, he was so fucked (mental high five)

**Author's Note:**

> loved it? hated it? tell me why! Jeremy-6401.tumblr.com


End file.
